Changed
by yourfavecouldnever82
Summary: What happens when Sam goes missing and then suddenly returns a changed, marked woman? Can Jason help her figure out what happened to her and if so, what does it mean for their future? Read on to find out. A Jasam story with some Julexis too.
1. Chapter 1

**Changed**

 **I know I shouldn't start a new fic but well, you try telling my muse no! Seriously, I just can't help myself. This fic begins on Christmas Eve. I am not currently watching the show but heard Jason pushed Nikolas off a balcony or something. That didn't happen here. Some details have been changed from recent canon to fit this story. Anyway, I hope and pray you enjoy it! It's Rated Mature for future content.**

 **P.S. This is not beta-ed because I was so excited to post it NOW. So all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 **10:30 P.M. – Christmas Eve**

"Well I didn't expect this," Sam said as Jason removed his coat and tucked it around her slender shoulders.

"What – you mean us talking without me yelling?" Jason asked. He understood now, on some level, finally, how much this whole ordeal had hurt her. How _he_ had hurt her with his dismissive, angry belligerence. He felt sick about it but also didn't begin to know how to communicate that feeling to her. So he just stood beside her in the moonlight, watching her under his eyelashes.

Sam's lips turned up in a little smile. "I thought of you as my friend – above all, always – and I thought I lost that after you found out who you are."

"You didn't. Sam," he said with a little cough. "You'll always have me around. If you need anything; if Danny does-"

"I know that," Sam said softly.

Jason rocked on his heels. "I got Danny a little present for Christmas. It's not all that amazing but-"

Sam smiled full-on this time. "He's going to love anything that comes from you."

"He's a great kid," Jason said. "I wish I had been there for him all of this time."

"You're here now and that's what matters."

Jason watched Sam as she shifted from high heel clad foot to high heel clad foot. "I'm glad you're here too. Maybe I shouldn't say that but-"

"It's okay," Jason said. He didn't need for her to apologize for having missed him. He understood now – on some level - what she had been through. That it wasn't her fault. He wanted to communicate that to her but once again, words failed him.

Sam looked ready to say something else when the door to the ballroom slammed open, crashing against the wall, taking some plaster with it.

"Jason, we need to talk," Elizabeth announced her presence as Jason and Sam stood together in the shadows. _"Alone,"_ she said pointedly.

Sam sighed. Jason watched as she disappeared into his coat for a moment, as if drawing into herself - hiding out to protect herself from anymore pain.

Jason looked at Liz with contempt. "Sam and I were –"

"Jason, _please._ This is about Jake," Elizabeth cried.

Sam glared at Liz and then sighed again – this time in resignation. She shrugged off Jason's coat and held it out to him. Her dark eyes were flashing – with anger, but mostly hurt. She remained stoic though – apparently determined not to vent any of her feelings.

Jason shook his head. "Sam, you don't need to-"

"I do," Sam finally spoke. She shrugged off his jacket and passed it to him. Their fingers brushed ever so briefly and Jason tensed a bit in awareness. Then Sam had pushed past Jason and Elizabeth, heading inside. He knew that he should follow her – that he _wanted_ to follow her – but Liz was standing in his path and he needed to shake her off first somehow.

He turned to face Elizabeth now, a terse expression setting his lips into a firm line. "What do you want?" His voice was steely.

"I want you," Liz said. She saw his expression darken. "I _mean,_ I want you to be there for Jake. Jake is your son. He doesn't understand why you walked out; why you abandoned him - came to live in Carly's hotel of all places. He needs you so much."

"I haven't abandoned him, Elizabeth," Jason said.

"You need to come home, Jason." Elizabeth reached for his hand. He felt a chill sweep over him at her touch. "We were so happy with the boys before Sam came along and messed everything up."

"This isn't Sam's fault. You – _you,_ Elizabeth – chose to lie to me for months. This is all on you and Nikolas. I am not going to forget that – or forgive it."

"Jason!" Elizabeth cried. "Please don't say that."

"You heard me," Jason snapped. He tore free of her grasp. "I will come over to your place tomorrow to see my son on Christmas but you need to keep your distance from me."

"Why are you being so cold to me?" Elizabeth called after Jason, sobbing, as he walked away, completely unmoved by her emotional display.

Jason walked back inside the Haunted Star. His blue eyes searched the room for Sam but he didn't see her. Instead, he spotted Maxie dancing by with Nathan.

Jason called out to Maxie, "Have you seen Sam?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I saw her rushing for the exit like someone had lit a firecracker in her panties."

"Maxie," Jason said, rubbing his forehead. She gave him a headache better than anyone. Jason looked at his feet for a moment. "Did she look mad?"

"Well she did look _upset_. Let me guess – Elizabeth is hanging around again."

Jason chose not to answer. Instead he moved for the exit, stepping outside onto the docks where the boat was anchored. He looked up and down the pier. With a sigh, he realized that Sam was gone.

XoXoXo

 **8:20 A.M. – Christmas Day**

Jason spent the night at The Metro Court tossing and turning in bed. He couldn't seem to turn off his brain. He finally managed to fall asleep as sunlight peeked through the slats of the blinds. He dreamt of Sam. She was standing in some kind of field, reaching out to him. He reached back but before their fingers could touch, the sky darkened, there was a loud clap of thunder, and heavy rain drops began to fall, briefly drawing his attention upwards. When he turned back, Sam was gone.

He jolted upright in bed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Suddenly a loud, purposeful knock split the silence. It took a moment for him to realize that he was in a hotel room and not a cold, damp field somewhere.

The knocking continued in earnest. He figured that it was Carly but another female voice came from the other side of the door instead.

"Jason, are you in there? It's Alexis. I need to talk to you right now. It's important."

Jason sighed, wondering what Alexis could want with him. He rolled off the mattress and grabbed for the blue cloth robe Carly had provided him with.

"I'm coming," he said, cinching the belt at this waist and drawing the collar tight around his neck. Nothing like one's mother in law showing up while he was barely dressed. His mother in law. He still had a hard time thinking of her that way.

Padding to the door on bare feet, he pulled it open. "Alexis-" he started.

"Have you seen Sam?" Alexis immediately pounced at him.

"Sam? What –why would she be here?" He felt his cheeks color a little. _"Oh._ Well no, she's not here."

"But you were the last one to see her. You and Elizabeth. Maxie told me so."

 _Maxie has a big mouth,_ he thought. Aloud, he said, "That's true but Sam walked out and I assumed she went home."

"No, she didn't. Julian and I got a frantic call from the babysitter an hour ago saying Sam never picked Danny up."

Jason's stomach clenched for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Where's Danny now?"

"He's with Julian at the penthouse but it's not like Sam to just up and disappear llke this."

Jason thought about how upset Sam had looked last night when Liz showed up, demanding an audience with him. Maybe Sam was off blowing off steam somewhere; maybe this was some kind of ploy to-

No. No, he wouldn't even think that. She would never try to punish him through their son.

Alexis went on, "Sam wouldn't leave Danny with a babysitter all night without telling anyone why. Danny knows something is wrong and he's very upset. I hoped you would know where she was."

"Unfortunately, I don't."

Alexis grimaced. "Danny's so distraught. He doesn't even want to open his presents."

"Can I help in any way?"

"Yes. You can get ready right now and come to the penthouse with me. I need you to watch Danny; to reassure him everything will be alright."

Jason nodded. "I'll try."

XoXoxo

 **10:30 A.M. – Christmas Day**

Enduring Alexis's neurotic ramblings on the drive over to the penthouse was almost too much to take. Everything she said left Jason feeling more raw and tense than he already did.

Finally, mercifully, they arrived at Harborview Towers. Jason walked into the penthouse and setting the clumsily wrapped present he had picked up for Danny a few days ago in the entryway, he moved for his son. Danny was sitting in Julian's lap, nibbling on his fingernails.

"Hey, Danny," Jason said. "You okay?" Of course he wasn't okay. He probably thought that his mom had forgotten him or something.

Danny looked up. Instead of running to Jason and pouncing on him like he usually did, he hung back. Jason instinctively held out his arms to Danny. "Come here," he said gently. "I can see you're worried about your mom but she's going to be just fine. If I know anything, it's how strong and brave she is; how much she loves you and wants to come home to you."

"I miss Mommy," Danny said before jumping into Jason's waiting arms and burying his face in Jason's neck. Jason held his son as tightly as he dared.

"She'll be okay, bud. I promise."

XoXoXo

 **12 P.M. – Christmas Day**

As noontime rolled around, Julian and Alexis began to discuss the possibility of contacting the police department. They were well aware that the standard twenty-four hours had not passed but they were both visibly shaken by Sam missing in action.

"We should drive around ourselves," Alexis declared. "Look for her."

"That seems like the best way to go about it. I'll also recruit a bunch of my people to help us find her," Julian said.

"Yes, call them all in," Alexis said. She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I have the worst feeling something is wrong with our daughter."

Jason didn't know what to say. Some part of him was worried about Sam too. She wouldn't have stayed away from Danny so long – certainly not on a big holiday like this one.

Jason was a little on edge as he listened to Julian and Alexis talking. He looked over at Danny who he had managed to coax into taking a nap. The little boy lay on the sofa, residue from sticky teardrops dotting his face. Jason had never seen Danny cry before today and it made his chest hurt.

"I'll call them on the way," Julian said. "You drive, Alexis – if you're up for it."

"Of course I am up for it. I'll do anything to find my daughter."

"I want to help," Jason spoke up.

Julian stared at him with cold eyes, as if he blamed Jason for all of this. "The best thing you can do is to stay here, stick close to Danny."

Jason nodded.

"If Sam calls or comes back here-"

"You two will be the first to know," Jason said.

He watched them leave and then went to stand by the window, staring out at the winter wonderland. It was snowing hard which meant that it was very cold out there. God willing Sam wasn't freezing to death wherever she was.

XoxoXo

 **2 P.M. - Christmas Day**

Jason's cell phone rang just as he was about to jump out of his skin. He had been climbing the walls for the past hour and then had settled onto the sofa, gingerly settling Danny's little blonde head in his lap. The phone didn't wake Danny fortunately even as Jason pounced on it, putting it to his ear. He was expecting – hoping, dreading – a phone call from Alexis but it wasn't Sam's mom.

It was Elizabeth.

Jason rolled his eyes as she launched into a frantic diatribe. "Jason, where are you? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago. The boys are freaking out thinking you forgot about them. Whatever you're doing, drop it and come over now. Please."

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I am watching Danny. Sam is missing."

"What?" Elizabeth sounded dumbfounded.

"Sam's missing," Jason said again. "She's been missing ever since last night." There was a note of accusation in Jason's voice. If Liz hadn't cornered him and chased off Sam, maybe Sam would be here now.

"Sam – you know Sam, Jason. She's a drama queen. She's no doubt hiding out somewhere in some kind of desperate bid for your attention."

"Stop it," Jason said icily. "Sam wouldn't do that to Danny."

"I don't know if I believe that…"

"You don't need to believe it. Now put Jake on the phone so I can tell him why I'm not coming over."

"You'll break his heart," Liz cried.

Of course Jason didn't want to hurt his eldest son but what choice did he have? "Put him on the phone," Jason said again.

Xoxoxo

 **5 P.M. – Christmas Day**

Elizabeth had finally given up calling and texting Jason when she realized that he was going to keep ignoring her. Danny had awakened and Jason had gotten him to open some of his presents. He now played quietly on the carpet with his new super-sized electric race car - Jason's gift to him - though he kept looking at the door hopefully, as if he expected Sam to come inside at any minute. But his mother hadn't come back and even Jason was worried about her now though he would be hard-pressed to admit it.

The door suddenly opened and Sam's sisters Kristina and Molly hurried inside. Danny spotted them and toddled over to them. Molly pulled Danny up into her arms and the girls immediately began to fuss over him the way only aunts could.

Jason stared at them. "Have Alexis or Julian-"

"No," Molly said, swallowing hard. "They're still out searching for her. Mom's all but called in the National Guard."

"We're so worried," Kristina said.

Jason nodded. "Can you two watch Danny? I want to go out and look for Sam myself."

"Sure," Molly said. "That's why we decided to come. You always had the best instincts and you never gave up on Sam." But he had dammit; he could kick himself for it.

Jason turned to face Danny, lightly ruffling his downy soft hair. "I've got to go but I'll be back soon. With your Mom. I promise."

Danny smiled at that and Jason desperately hoped that he hadn't just lied to the little boy.

Xoxoxo

 **10:30 P.M. – Christmas Day**

Jason drove around for hours in an Escalade he borrowed from the garage at Harborview Towers. He had been everywhere in town he could think of – twice over. He wanted to find Sam and bring her back to their son, but it didn't help that Jason really had no idea where she was likely to go…

Alexis called him at one point to tell him that she had filed an official missing person's report. She sounded fatigued and a little bit hysterical although she was doing her best to hide it.

Snow was falling in heavy sheets as the Escalade's windshield wipers worked overtime. Sitting inside a comfy car with the heater going full blast, Jason wondered if wherever Sam was, she was warm.

"Where are you, Sam?" He asked the inky darkness. "Where the hell are you?"

XoXoXo

 **8:30 A.M. – The day after Christmas**

Jason spent the whole night on the road, only giving up and returning to the penthouse when exhaustion overtook him and he knew continuing to operate heavy machinery was a bad idea. He hated the thought of having to tell Danny that he hadn't found his mother like he had sworn that he would.

He walked in the door and found Danny awake, clinging tearfully to Molly. Kristina sat on his other side, holding his hand. Danny just looked at Jason and covered his face. Jason reached out to him. "I'm not giving up on your Mom," he promised. He massaged Danny's shoulders for a moment and then moved towards Alexis and Julian who stood near the entrance to the kitchen, conversing in low voices. They both looked like hell.

Passing the table, Jason spotted a black and white picture of Sam staring up at him from the front page of _The Port Charles Gazette_. Julian had obviously called in his media contacts. The picture seemed to mock Jason.

He looked at Sam's parents. "Any leads?" He asked.

"None," Alexis said, shaking her head.

"I am offering a million dollar reward for information on Sam's whereabouts, so hopefully someone calls soon," Julian said.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Jason asked.

"Just pray," Alexis said and then with teary eyes, she slipped into the kitchen.

XoXoXo

 **11 A.M. – The day after Christmas**

Jason found himself upstairs, pacing the hallway. He really had attempted a prayer but knew it had likely fallen on deaf ears. He didn't believe in God and God didn't believe in him.

In frustration, he snatched a picture off the hall table and went to throw it but stopped when he saw it was a picture of Sam and Danny with him – the _old_ him – huddling together for a nice family picture. He didn't remember those days but in that moment, he wished he did.

He set the frame back down just as the doorbell began ringing downstairs. He ran down the hall, immediately taking the steps two at a time. He sailed to the landing, feeling as if whoever was behind that door was going to change his life forever.

Julian got to the door first, yanking it open as everyone in the living room held their breath.

" _Sam!"_ Julian said. Sure enough, a rumpled but otherwise calm Sam stood in the door way beside a man in uniform – a state trooper from the look of things.

Alexis immediately sprinted forward and grabbed Sam, pulling her into a fierce hug. "Sam," she cried.

"Mom, let her breathe," Kristina implored but her eyes were wet with tears and she was smiling with relief now.

Jason hovered at a respectful distance as everyone encircled about Sam. "Are you okay?" Molly asked her eldest sister while Danny fiercely hugged Sam's legs.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said.

"Where have you been?" Julian asked. "Your mother – hell, all of us – have been worried sick about you."

Sam didn't answer right away and Jason couldn't keep his eyes off her. There was something very different about her though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. For one thing, she wore the same clothes from the ill-fated Christmas Eve party.

"Sam," Julian prompted.

Sam didn't answer so the state trooper stepped in. "I found her a little bit ago, recognized her from all the news bulletins. She was wandering the perimeter of the woods, seemingly disoriented. I brought her straight here."

Sam balked at that description. "I wasn't disoriented. Just a little tired."

"What were you doing in the woods?" Julian pressed. Alexis grabbed his arm.

"Julian, let her breathe for a moment."

"I need to know," Julian said. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"Nowhere important. I'm fine," Sam said again. She chuckled. "You all look so serious. I was only gone for a few hours."

Everyone looked at each other anxiously. "Sam, you've been gone for almost _two_ days," Molly said.

"Two days," Sam murmured. "No, I don't think that's right."

"It is," Jason said, finding his voice. Sam looked at him for a moment and then turned away.

"What were you doing all of that time, Sam?" Kristina asked.

Sam shrugged, almost dismissively. "I was … busy," she said. "Now can you all stop looking at me like I sprouted another head? I'm fine. I'll say it again - I'm fine."

No one seemed to believe that though. Least of all, Jason himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing this. Jasam fans are the best!**_

 **Chapter 2**

The state trooper was sent away; a check for a cool million lining his pocket. Now everyone was peppering Sam with questions all at once.

 _"Where have you been?"_

" _Do you feel okay?"_

 _"What were you doing wandering the woods on such a cold day?"_

Sam looked put out and yet played off the questions with a wave of her hand. Jason hung back, not saying anything, just observing the woman he was told that he had loved beyond reason in what felt like a whole nother lifetime. He thought he knew her well enough by now though that he could tell when something was off. While she outwardly appeared normal – if a little pale – something in her carriage was different. Her eyes were somewhat cold and they darted around the room for a moment, almost suspiciously.

The most notable change in Jason's mind was how she was treating Danny – or should he say, _not_ treating Danny. Danny still clung to her legs like a second skin but she barely seemed to comprehend his touch at all. She had made no attempt to pick him up, or hold him, or assure him that she was alright – things he knew that Sam normally would have done. Instead, she seemed a little annoyed by the whole thing, the whole fuss over her. Finally, Molly took Danny into her arms as Alexis guided Sam over to the sofa.

"I don't need you all carrying on like this," Sam said. "How many times do I have to say that I'm –"

"Fine," Alexis filled in. "You keep saying that you're fine, but Sam, everything that's happened says differently."

Julian sunk down onto the sofa on the opposite side of Alexis. He reached for Sam's hand. "Sweetheart, you disappeared for almost two whole days. How can you not expect us to have questions?"

"Sorry, but I didn't know I had to answer to any of you," Sam said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Her back was ramrod straight now and when Alexis reached out to touch her shoulder, she jerked away. Everyone stared at her in shock. Sam was a warm person, not this coldly dismissive person she appeared to be right now.

"I missed you, Mommy," Danny said, cuddling closer to Molly. He started nibbling on his nails again when Sam didn't answer right away. She did finally reach out to ruffle his tussled blonde hair but that seemed like an obligatory gesture at best.

It was all so surreal. It was as if Sam was here but not quite totally. She acted like she didn't see Jason at all and oddly, it bothered him more than it should. Other than the cursory look she had given him when she first came in, that was the extent of her attentions and interaction with him. Maybe he deserved it though after the way he had treated her of late, but she didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge against him. She had changed now though, a switch had flipped, and he wanted to know why.

"Sam, I'm going to fix you some hot tea," Kristina said. "How does that sound?"

Sam shook her head. "I really don't want any tea. I am not thirsty or hungry or anything."

"Sam, you probably need to warm up," Kristina pressed. "Nothing chases away a chill like a cup of tea, right?"

"I don't want any damn tea," Sam snapped. Kristina jumped at the ferocity of her sister's tone, Danny burrowed more into Molly's shoulder and Alexis shook her head.

"Sam, she's just trying to help."

"I don't want to be helped. I don't need to be helped. I just want to be left alone. Can't you people just effing leave me alone?" She spat. She jumped to her feet and shot towards the stairs. Jason caught her arm gently and pulled her to a stop.

"Sam," he started.

"Don't touch me," she said in a low voice. "Just don't. All of you get the hell out of my house!" Then she ripped free of his grasp and charged up the staircase.

Everyone stared after her in varying degrees of shock and horror. What had happened to Sam? Clearly something had, but Jason couldn't begin to fathom what.

Danny started to cry and Molly couldn't calm him down no matter how much she tried. Jason's chest hurt as he quickly moved for his son, reaching for the little boy. Danny continued to cry for a bit, even as Jason rubbed his back and whispered that everything would be alright. It was very possible though that he was lying to Danny again, just like when he had promised he'd be the one to bring Sam home.

"It's okay, bud," Jason said. "I have you. And your Mom loves you. She's just a little tired okay?"

Danny plugged his thumb into his mouth. He was too old for that, probably, but Jason knew it was some kind of self-soothing thing so he didn't try to stop him. Jason felt a little angry at Sam over this but more he felt angry at the situation, at himself. If he wouldn't have held court with Elizabeth on Christmas Eve, would this have even been happening at all?

 _What the fuck was going on?_

"What's wrong with Sam?" Molly asked. "She's not acting like herself at all."

Alexis shook her head. "I have no idea but she should probably see a doctor. Maybe she bumped her head or something and its making her act the way she is."

"I don't think she will agree to see a doctor now," Kristina said. "Maybe she just needs some rest or something."

"She said she wants to be left alone," Julian said. "She wants us out of here but there's no way in hell I am leaving her or my grandson alone right now."

"You don't have to," Jason said, finding his voice and shocking himself by what he was saying. "I'll stay here with her and Danny."

"The hell you will!" Julian said. "You're probably the one to blame for all of this – you and that Elizabeth person."

Jason stood his ground. "I am staying," he said. "Danny is my son; she's still my wife and –"

Julian shook his head. "What a fine time to pull the devoted father and husband card. Where the hell have you been for months when you were paling around with another woman, pushing Sam away, treating her like dirt? Now you want to play hero? No way, no way in hell."

Jason had seen Julian angry before but not like this. His whole face was red and his lips were set in a firm line. But Jason wasn't one to back down. He had to be here with Sam and Danny. He knew if he left, he would regret it as long as he lived and he had enough regrets to last a lifetime already.

"I'm staying," Jason said. "And that's final."

Julian looked ready to charge Jason or at the very least, punch him, but to all of their surprise, Alexis stayed his hand. "Julian, don't. Jason is right – he needs to be here right now with Sam and Danny."

Julian stared at Alexis now like she had sprouted not one but _three_ heads. They all did, including Jason. He knew enough by now to know that she had never approved of him or the danger he posed to her daughter and grandson. For her to take Jason's side was crazy and very unexpected.

"Are you feeling okay, Mom?" Kristina asked. "I mean-" She broke off, not wanting to state the obvious; that Alexis must be going insane. Jason had never anticipated that his one ally here would be Alexis Davis of all people.

" _I know!"_ Alexis said in exasperation. "Jason and I … We've had our differences over the years –" she looked at him when unflinchingly when she said that –"but something is wrong with Sam. I know it, you all know it. Anyone with eyes can see that's not my daughter who just stormed up there. I don't want to admit it but if there's one person in the whole world who can get through to Sam; get her to open up about what is clearly bothering her, it's …Jason. It always will be Jason."

Jason was dumbstruck by Alexis's impassioned speech. Everyone else appeared to be too. Jason wasn't sure that he could at all be what Sam needed now, but he was just selfish enough, to want to be.

"Alexis-" Julian tried but Alexis shook her head. She could be stubborn and fierce, that much was obvious.

"Jason is staying with Sam and Danny tonight and that's final," Alexis said in a brusque tone that said she dared anyone – even her beloved Julian – to defy her.

Julian just shook his head and looked at Jason. "One step wrong… Just one … If you say or do anything to hurt her again, you're done." He then grabbed for his coat and strode purposefully for the door.

Jason held Danny tightly as he watched Alexis. "I appreciate this," he said. He needed to be here; he knew that much.

"This isn't for you – it's for Sam," Alexis said. "Sam and Danny. Just try to figure out what's going on so we can all help her."

Jason wasn't sure he was up to this task but he nodded. Molly and Kristina came over and kissed Danny and asked Jason to be gentle with their sister and then everyone had gathered up their things and headed for the door after securing a promise from Jason that he would call them the instant he knew anything at all.

Then they were gone and silence reined. Jason looked at Danny who's tears had dried even though there was still a haunted look in his eyes.

"Are you hungry? Could you eat something? Cause I'm hungry," Jason said. "I can make us sandwiches or something okay?" He needed to distract Danny before he could even think about attempting to approach Sam again.

XoXoxo

Jason found bread plus peanut butter and jelly in the kitchen and fixed sandwiches for them. He set aside one for Sam, just in case. How long had it been since she'd eaten anyway?

His eyes kept drawing to the staircase every few minutes. He expected Sam to come down them but she didn't. He strained to listen for any sounds up there but there were none.

He played with Danny a bit after lunch to try to distract him and then settled him in front of the TV for an episode of Sponge Bob. Danny was somewhat engrossed in it although his lips quivered now and then. Jason watched his son sitting on the carpet, hugging a stuffed plush of some kind, and then decided now was as good a time as any to approach Sam. He would just check on her. Maybe she was sleeping and if that were the case, he'd be glad for it. She needed sleep; that much was obvious.

He rubbed Danny's shoulders for a moment. "I'm going upstairs for a sec," he said. "You stay here, okay, and watch your show. Can you do that for me?" Danny nodded dully and Jason moved for the staircase. The whole way up he was dreading it. He didn't know what he was going to actually say to Sam if she were awake.

He padded slowly down the hall. The door to the room at the end of the hall was cracked. He knew it had once belonged to him – him and Sam both. He sighed as he moved forward.

Jason gingerly pushed back the door. His eyes went to the bed but it was empty and untouched. Then he spotted Sam and horror filled his gut. She stood with her back half turned towards a full length mirror, trying to twist herself around to get a look at her back in the reflection. She had her top off, wearing only a white bra. The sight of her tiny, sculpted figure wasn't what upset Jason though. No, it was seeing at least a half dozen purpled bruises, starting at her waist, lacing up her spine to her hairline.

She didn't appear to see him - her eyes were hazy and unfocused - and he couldn't find the words to speak just now - to ask her what was going on, how this had happened. He just felt sick with something akin to outrage. Sam was hurt – badly – and he felt sure that she had sustained those bruises sometime while she was out there wandering around, lost to everyone who cared about her. Maybe someone had purposefully inflicted those on her…

Fists shaking, he once again he found himself wondering, _what the hell happened to Sam?_


End file.
